


Record my Smile

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Inferiority Complex, Jacob wants to be a good bf, Kevin is bad at expressing himself, M/M, and he's shy and nervous, he gives Kevin all the love an affection, i guess you can call it that, influencer!Changmin, influencer!Jacob, influencer!Sunwoo, kevin has an inferiority complex, photographer!Kevin, sns au, teen and up bc language, they make out for like one sec, why am I still so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: After the roadtrip, they come back into their usual life, which also meant stress. But how does that effect their relationship?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, side Sunnew
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Record my Smile

**Author's Note:**

> this is way longer than i thought what even happened-

Jacob's first video pretty much went through the roof, even though it was only a twenty-minute long vlog of their first week of the road trip.  
The second part of it was even more successful and Kevin couldn't help but smile at how happy Jacob was about how well his content was received.

But now, they were back from the trip and both of them started to work. While Jacob works part-time at a media store downtown and also worked on his youtube channel and Instagram presence, Kevin had two part-time day jobs, one being in the library and the other in a supermarket, as well as a night-job on the weekend.  
Therefore they saw each other less over the day, but that didn't really bother them. They would just have movie nights or go out together when both were finished with their shifts.

All in all, their relationship didn't change too much after getting together. There was just more... touching and kissing...

Kevin asked Jacob to keep their relationship private for now though, which the older could completely understand as Kevin never really liked being in the centre of attention of anyone, especially not social media. They did tell their parents though.

Kevin's mother already knew about her son's crush on his best friend for quite some time and was more than happy to see them together now.  
Jacob's parents were accepting as well, even though they always thought that he would bring a girl home one day and not his best friend that they saw as their second son (not like Jacob never had any boy- or girlfriends, but he just never told his parents); now they call him their son-in-law instead, making the younger of the pair blush in a deep red.

One evening, a new friend of Jacob, Sunwoo, asked him if he wanted to join him in a Livestream.  
Jacob agreed to it but warned the younger that he was awfully bad at any videogame in existence, but Sunwoo said that it wasn't a problem as they just wanted to have a bit of fun.

With that, he met the younger on his Discord server where he introduced Jacob to some of his other friends that were joining and then explained which games he intended on playing so Jacob could download a few of them.

"Do you want to join with facecam?", Sunwoo then asked the older.  
"Nah, not today. Kevin might come over and I don't think he would appreciate if his face would be put out into the world like that" Jacob laughed.  
"True" Sunwoo commented.

About ten minutes later, Sunwoo tweeted out the link for the stream, tagging everyone who was joining so they could easily retweet it, reaching even more people.

Jacob quickly caught up to most of the games (not that they were really hard to understand in the first place) so they didn't have to spend much time on explaining Jacob how the mechanics of the games worked and instead just had some fun talking and answering some viewer's questions.  
Most of the questions were about the future projects either of the group had and if they have any collabs planned.  
"Well, I don't have to necessarily plan a collab, I'll just ask whoever wants to play a game with me" Sunwoo laughed, to which Changmin agreed, as both of their channels were mainly gaming.  
"I already have some videos ready, but I still have to edit them, even though none of them are collabs with anyone," Jacob said with a laugh.  
"Doesn't Kevin edit your videos though?", Sunwoo asked him.  
"Well, yeah, most of them. But I edit parts of them as well since Kevin has to work a lot now. But his editing skills are way better than mine" Jacob pouted.

Soon after Kevin's name was mentioned, the chat was practically flooded with questions about him, making Jacob chuckle.   
"I won't answer any questions about Kevin. Those who know me, know Kevin well enough to know he doesn't like to be talked about" he said while also taking his phone from his charger to see if the younger answered his texts by now. He didn't.  
With a sigh, Jacob put his phone away and told himself that Kevin's probably just had a stressful day and will text him once he's off of his last shift.

Stressful was a good way to describe Kevin's day.   
First, in his morning shift at the supermarket, an old lady kept nagging about how he didn't help her find whatever she wanted even though he told her at least four times that they were out of that one specific honey brand and that they wouldn't restock until next Wednesday and then complained about how badly-behaved the youth was nowadays, to which Kevin could only roll his eyes in annoyance. 

After that, when he _finally_ finished his shift at the supermarket and went on to his second job in the library, where he would normally have a rather relaxing shift in which he could use his time to get some work done for Jacob's channel, a little boy, maybe eight or nine years old, was totally amazed by his camera and asked if he could hold it.  
Naive and dumb as Kevin is, he, of course, allowed him to take it off the desk he was sitting at with his laptop as well as the work-computers of the library itself.   
It only took a few minutes until he heard the loud shattering sound of what he could only guess was his camera, even though he prayed that it wasn't.  
But when the little boy came around the desk (where he wasn't even allowed to be) with tears running down his face and the camera lifted towards Kevin he knew that it was broken.  
Kevin took the camera from the boy and began to calm him down first, not wanting to look at the damage made by him. He knew the boy didn't intend to drop it, he rather blamed himself to give such an expensive camera to a little boy who probably didn't know anything about it.

After Kevin somehow managed to stop the tears of the boy he made his way to find the guardian of him so they could take further care of him.  
He found the boy's father rather fast so he could return back to his desk, where he first only stared at the camera in front of him for a while.   
He really didn't want to take a closer look, knowing that he would most probably begin to cry himself if he did so. But he knew he had to if he wanted to know how much damage there was and how much a repair would cost if it was even possible.  
The first thing he saw, was that the lens was completely shattered. And honestly, he didn't want to look for more damage, so he put his camera back into its bag, closed his laptop and instead tried to concentrate on his actual work in the library even though there wasn't much to do.

His shift ended when the library closed as it was his turn to lock it.   
After a quick stroll through all aisles and a check in the security and electricity room, he left the big building and locked the doors multiple times on both of the locks, just to make sure it was really closed.

After he sat down in his car he took a deep breath. He honestly just wanted to sleep already, but then again he really wanted to go to Jacob's place and just watch movies the whole night. Maybe after he cried his eyes out over his broken camera.

Matching to his mood, it soon began to rain as Kevin drove home. Or rather, to Jacob's home after he decided to crash there for at least a few hours.

Jacob was so emersed in the game he, Sunwoo and Changmin were currently playing that he almost didn't notice the faint knock on his door.  
What he definitely did notice though, was the presence he soon felt behind him, making him look over his shoulder, causing him to take off his earphones on one side and turn around, seeing Kevin standing behind him with reddened eyes and exhausted expression.

Before Jacob could say anything, Kevin spoke up.  
"What are you doing?", he asked, keeping his voice low in case he was disturbing his boyfriend at something.  
"I'm streaming some games with Sunwoo and Changmin" the older explained, reaching out for Kevin and pulling him closer. He could hear the other two greet Kevin, even though the said boy couldn't hear them.  
"They're saying hi" Jacob then laughed.  
"Hey guys" Kevin replied, voice too happy for the distressed face only Jacob could see.  
"Did anything happen at work? You look tired", the older then asked, pulling Kevin onto his lap.  
Kevin only buried his face in the crook of Jacob's neck with a hum.

"Continue playing, we can talk later" Kevin then mumbled, wrapping his arms around Jacob's torso.  
Listening to Jacob's voice relaxed him, almost made him sleepy, especially when he was silently caressing him whenever he had a free hand.

"I'll skip the next round and mute myself for a bit, see you in a few," Jacob said after he finished the round, muting himself on discord as he said.

"So, what's up, big boy?", Jacob asked, carefully shaking Kevin as he was on the verge of falling asleep.  
"Work was shit" the younger mumbled with a pout, sitting up a bit to look at Jacob better.  
"Isn't it always?", the latter laughed, giving him a short peck on the lips.

"My camera broke" Kevin then confessed, tears already forming in his eyes.  
"How the hell did that happen?", Jacob asked, not wanting to believe what Kevin just said.  
"I was dumb. I gave it to a little kid who wanted to look at it and he dropped it" Kevin explained, embarrassed on how idiotic he was.

"How big is the damage?", Jacob then dared to ask.  
"I don't know, I didn't even want to look at it. But at least the lens is shattered. If it's only the outer lense I might be able to cover the costs for it to be repaired, but if there is more to it..." he began but was cut off by his own sobs.

"Hey, shh, don't cry, I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's take a look at it, it can't be too bad, right?", Jacob tried to calm the younger down.  
"If you would've heard the sound when it fell to the ground, you'd know that it's gonna be bad" Kevin whined, getting off Jacob's lap and going over to the door where he put his two bags, taking the one with the camera in it and handing it to Jacob.

Kevin sat down on Jacob's bed while the older was inspecting the camera. Since he works with media and tech half of the day, he knew more about stuff like that than Kevin who only knew how to repair the most standard damages.  
Easily, Jacob put the camera into a few smaller pieces to look at them.  
"Well, the lense is pretty much completely trashed" he began with a sigh, putting said piece away to look if there was any further damage on the other parts.  
"I don't think there will be much more to it though, a kid isn't tall enough to let it fall from a great height to damage it" he continued, trying to calm the younger down, who couldn't even look at the other.

After looking at the other parts, Jacob could confirm that there was no further damage to the camera other than the lens so he put it back together and handed it back to Kevin.  
With a relieved sigh, Kevin stood back up again, putting the camera back into its bag.

"Where are you going?", Jacob asked, seeing the younger going towards the door.  
"Home? I don't want to disturb you and your friends" Kevin mumbled, but Jacob wasn't having it.  
"You're not disturbing us. Come on here, you can stay as long as you want" Jacob laughed, holding out his hand towards Kevin.  
A bit unsure, Kevin went back to Jacob, where the older pulled him between his legs, pulling him down a bit. "I missed you" he whispered against Kevin's lips, watching the other blush and trying to get out of Jacob's grip, which he failed.  
"Come on now, the others are probably asking what's taking so long" Jacob laughed, pulling Kevin onto his lap once again.

With a laugh, Kevin gave in into his boyfriend's affection, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around Jacob's neck while he was putting on his earphones properly again, unmuting himself and announcing that he was back and ready for whatever game the others wanted to play next. 

After playing for two more hours they decided to stop gaming and just went over to only talking and chatting with the audience, answering more of their questions as they could put their full attention to it now.

In the meantime, Kevin fell asleep on Jacob's lap, which was why the latter put his arms around the other's waist to prevent him to fall off his lap.

"Wow, I didn't notice that it got _this_ late" Changmin stated, making the other two look at the time as well.  
"I guess it's time for me to go then. Some people here have other jobs besides YouTube" Jacob laughed. It was midnight already and he had to take the morning shift.  
"One day, you can also sleep as long as you want, even on weekdays" Sunwoo joked, but he knew about the struggle Jacob had, he was there as well at some point but got lucky with the growth of his channels on YouTube and Twitch.

Jacob logged off of Discord and turned his computer off.   
Looking down to the younger, Jacob decided not to wake him up and instead stood up as carefully as possible, carrying him the small distance to his bed, where he set the younger down.   
First Jacob changed before turning back to his boyfriend who was still wearing his street clothes.  
Jacob didn't want to wake the younger only for him to change, so he decided to do it himself instead, carefully freeing Kevin from his clothes, so he was only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, but knowing that Kevin was easily cold, he took a hoodie out of his closet and put it on the younger.

With a smile, the older laid down next to Kevin, pulling the blanket over them. "Good night, love" Jacob whispered, pulling the younger closer, giving him a kiss on the forehead before going to sleep himself.

The next morning, the two boys were woken by Kevin's alarm going off.  
With a groan, Jacob turned around to his nightstand, where Kevin's phone was laying, happily singing some tunes until Jacob turned it off.

"What shifts do you have to work today?", Jacob asked the younger who was burying himself under the blanket.   
"Only in the library", he mumbled with a yawn, hugging the other close.

Sleepy and clingy Kevin might be one of Jacob's favourite, knowing that the younger was like this to him only.  
"As much as I would love to stay here with you, I need to go to work," Jacob said, pushing the blanket aside to look at Kevin's face. His hair was all over the place, and with the pout on his face, he just looked so damn cute.   
"Do you have to work tomorrow?", Kevin then asked with his best puppy eyes.  
"No, why?", Jacob asked with a frown.  
"Movie night?", Kevin smiles, getting closer towards Jacob's face.  
"Sure" Jacob agreed, stealing a kiss before standing up to get ready for work.

"I'll be waiting for you at the café until your shift ends," Jacob said, already fully dressed and ready to leave.  
"Yeah, have a good day at work" Kevin mumbled, still laying in bed.  
"You too" Jacob replied, leaving the room and the house after taking the coffee out of the kitchen which his mother already prepared for him to take to work.

An hour later Kevin got up with a groan, deciding he should take a shower before going to work.  
Taking his pants from where Jacob put them last night, as well as a fresh t-shirt out of the older's closet he made his way to the bathroom.

He also put on the hoodie again which Jacob put on on him, taking in the soft smell of the perfume Jacob always wears and sticks to all of his clothes.

Since his shift was only about four hours long, he left his stuff at Jacob's place before going to work, walking this time because he had enough time to do so.

It was almost a half an hour walk, but Kevin enjoyed the fresh air he was getting.  
He just hoped that nothing would happen today during his shift, which was also a reason why he didn't take his laptop or camera with him. If there was anything he really wanted to take a photo of, he would still have his phone which had a decent enough camera.

Most of his shift he sorted books into their correct shelves or helped people find the books they were looking for.  
"Excuse me, Sir?", a voice behind him spoke out when he was correctly sorting the books.  
When he turned around, the kid from the day before stood there, together with another boy which Kevin guessed to be his older brother.  
"How can I help you?", Kevin asked with a practised smile on his face.  
"I'm... I'm sorry about your camera" the little boy began, looking to the ground.  
"It's okay, it's nothing that can't be repaired," Kevin told him, kneeling down to be at about the same height.  
"I can't give you much, but take this as a sorry" the kid then mumbled, holding his hands towards Kevin, a pack of polaroid films in his small hands.  
"You don't have to give me anything," Kevin said with a smile. He knew how expensive those films were and he could bet that the boy probably spent all of his pocket money on it, making Kevin feel bad about it.  
"Please, I don't have anything else to give you" the boy argued, tears in his eyes.

With a sigh, he took the package and patted the boy on the hairs. "Okay fine. Just be more careful next time, okay?", the older said with a smile, standing up again.  
"I will!", the boy exclaimed, smiling now as well.

After the boy and his brother left the library again, the rest of Kevin's shift was quiet and uninteresting honestly so he played some games on his phone until he shift was over and he could clock out.

Jacob went to the café near the library to wait for Kevin, even though he still had to work for about an hour.  
But if you would subtract the time Jacob would walk until then as well as the time that it would take to order because there were always so many people, most of the time would probably pass by easily.

He sat down near the window and stared outside.  
As soon as he saw Kevin on his way to the café, he couldn't help but smile.

Kevin entered the café and instantly found Jacob as he would always sit at the same spot if the table was free. "Hey, Jake" Kevin greeted him as he sat down across from the older.  
"Hey, how was work?", Jacob asked, handing Kevin the rest of his coffee.  
"Okay actually, the kid from yesterday came back and apologized again," the younger told him, taking out the packet "I feel bad though, I know how expensive these things are and I know he didn't want to break my camera in the first place" he continued.

"Talking about cameras" Jacob began with a smirk.  
"What have you done, Jacob Bae" Kevin frowned, already afraid of what the older did.

Without saying another word, Jacob placed a carton on the table, pushing it over to his boyfriend.  
"You. did. not" Kevin murmured, taking it and lifting it to eye-level. After glancing at Jacob another time and he just nodded smiling, the younger carefully opened the package.  
"Jacob you are so unbelievably dumb" Kevin laughed. It was a completely new camera, the exact same model as his last one. "How much do I owe you?", he then asked.

"Nothing, my boss gave it to me. He said it was easier to just replace the whole camera instead of buying a new lens because it isn't produced as much anymore" Jacob shrugged.  
_'Thank you'_ Kevin mouthed a sparkle in his eyes.  
The younger wasn't the best with words and bad with expressing feelings as well, but Jacob learned how to read all of the little signals of his body the boy couldn't control.

"Do you want to get yourself something or should we go back home?", Jacob asked the younger after he put the camera back into the packaging.  
"I'm fine with going home," Kevin told him with a smile.

"Did you come by car or foot?", Jacob then wanted to know after they left the shop.  
"By foot, I had enough time" the younger replied.

With that, the two boys made their way back to Jacob's house.  
His parents weren't home yet so they made themself some food. Or well, Kevin cooked and Jacob watched while he also scrolled through his social media, looking at the comments on his last post where he asked what he should do once he hit 100k subscribers and generally what his viewers would like to see.  
Most suggestions were fashion-related. He was an Instagram-model after all and he did have _a lot_ of clothes. But many suggestions were also related to content with Kevin, to which he would have to ask the younger how far he was okay with it.

During their lunch, they discussed some of the ideas, where they came to the conclusion, that they could just use some sort of 'double' whenever Kevin was 'in' the video, like a small chibi-sketch that they could edit into the frames.  
Kevin was confident enough in drawing so he said he could work on it later so they could have multiple for different expressions.

"I guess you could do an official Q&A? People constantly ask questions about you as a person, and if you already have a video where you answer them you can direct them there. There will always be new questions, of course, but you can cover the general information" Kevin suggested after looking through the comments as well.   
"Yeah, that's a good idea" Jacob agreed while he washing the dishes. He volunteered to do so in return for Kevin having to cook. 

"Do you have anything you want to do? Or a video you have to record?", Kevin asked him when they went to the older's room, taking his bag with his laptop with him when they entered his room.   
"Nothing that has to be done fast, I could pre-record some stuff maybe" the older shrugged, sitting down on his bed as Kevin took his place at the desk.  
  
"Well, I also have at least two videos of you that I have almost finished editing if you want to look over them" Kevin reminded him.  
"No need to. I trust you" the older laughed, deciding that he should announce the Q&A so his followers could send him some questions. "Do you want to be in the Q&A in some sort of way?", he asked.   
"Sure, why not" the younger shrugged, so Jacob quickly changed the text to 'Ask anything you want to know about me and/or Kevin'.  
After that, he put his phone away and stood up again. Somehow, he was always restless when Kevin was there and he couldn't explain why.

"Could you _please_ sit down? You're making me nervous" Kevin stated, when Jacob was, once again, standing behind him. The older didn't even notice how he started pacing around the room, waiting for his boyfriend to get finished with his work.  
"But it's boring" Jacob pouted, making Kevin turn around to him.  
With a sigh, the younger stood up from the chair and pointed to it. "Sit" he _commanded,_ and Jacob listed to it with no hesitation.   
As soon as the older was seated, Kevin sat down on his lap, so Jacob wrapped his arm around the younger and placed his chin on his shoulder.

Jacob waited patiently until Kevin was seemingly finished with the editing as he closed his laptop and turned around slightly in Jacob's hold.  
"Are you finished?", Jacob asked, looking up at Kevin with big eyes.  
"For now" the younger mumbled in return.

Before he could say anything more, Jacob lifted him up as if he weighed nothing and just threw him onto the bed.   
"What the hell, Jacob-" Kevin exclaimed as he tried to sit up, but he was stopped by Jacob leaning over him, pushing him back down again.

"Hey" Jacob laughed in a whisper.  
"Hello, mister" Kevin laughed, putting his arms around Jacob's neck.  
"You look good up close" the older then said, smiling down at the younger.  
Kevin blushed at the statement and turned his head away, "shut up" he mumbled.

Jacob laughed at the reaction and let himself fall to his side, still looking at the younger though.  
"So, what movies do you want to watch?", he then asked.  
"Don't know, something with music?", Kevin gave back.   
"Anything you want" the older laughed, sitting up again to turn on his TV. "I'll go get some snacks. You can look if you find something you want to watch" he then said, to what Kevin nodded and took the remotes he needed.

Jacob went to the kitchen to raid the cupboards in the kitchen.   
When he went back to his room, his arms were packed with a few bags of chips and two bottles of soda.  
"Kev, could you help me real quick?", the older asked once he managed to open his door.  
The younger stood up in an instant and took the two bottles that were about to fall. "Didn't you want to go on a diet?", he joked.  
"Once I'm going back to the gym I'll start my diet," Jacob said, putting the bags on the bed and looking over to the TV. Who would've thought, Kevin stuck with some Disney and Pixar movies.  
"How old are you again?", Jacob laughed.  
"Shut up, the movies are great" Kevin pouted in response, to which Jacob could only laugh again.

Both of them changed into more comfortable clothes before sitting down on the bed again, Kevin seating himself between Jacob's legs and putting the older's arms around his body.  
Jacob smiled at the action, gladly giving Kevin all the attention and affection he wanted.  
"Let's start with Wall-E," Kevin said, turning his head around to look at Jacob.  
"Didn't you want to watch something with music?", the older asked with a frown.  
"There are still a lot of other movies" Kevin shrugged and turned on the movie.

They watched a couple of the ones Kevin picked out and then continued to watch whatever Netflix had to offer, one being The Kissing-Booth during which Kevin pretty much cringed from beginning to end and complaining about the plot afterwards and how he couldn't understand why they were making a second one.

"Oh come on, some people like these sappy love stories" Jacob laughed, to which Kevin only pouted.  
"Yeah, but like, if she would've at least got together with the younger. It's so frustrating!", the younger exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, almost hitting Jacob with it.  
"Maybe that's the reason why they're doing a second part" the latter shrugged, taking Kevin's arms to put them back down.

"Stop thinking logically" Kevin pouted, crossing his arms.  
"Normally it's your job though," Jacob told him. It was honestly always funny to see how Kevin would lose his cool if he gets worked up about movies and other small things like that.

"Let's watch something different, love stories are stupid" Kevin then mumbled, taking the remote and scrolling through the recommended movies and series.  
"RuPaul?", Kevin then suggested.   
"Sure. Haven't watched that in a while" Jacob agreed, leaning back again, pulling Kevin with him.

They agreed on watching the seventh season as it was Kevin's favourite and even though he already watched it multiple times he always found something new to comment on.

Kevin might not be the most talkative person around people on the daily basis, but he talked rather much when he was surrounded by people he knew and trusted as he would mostly talk about stuff that was rather important to him, and he would easily feel judged or think that other's wouldn't understand his opinion if around others, especially because he often fumbled with his words.

But with Jacob, he didn't care too much, even if he often get off-topic and suddenly rants about something completely different. Because Jacob would just listen regardless and once he's finished he'd first give his opinion and would then remind the younger about the topic he started with and would ask if there was anything else he wanted to add.

Kevin continuously ranted about the different outfits and makeups of the contestant so Jacob rather concentrated on his talking instead of the actual show to catch if he would say anything new or important.

Between the episodes, Jacob would randomly place small kisses on Kevin's neck, making the latter giggle and blush.  
Kevin really, _really_ enjoys the attention and affection Jacob gives him, but he's still not completely used to it, despite the fact that Jacob was affectionate and flirty before they got together, but knowing the actual feelings behind those actions made Kevin all warm and fuzzy inside.

It also made Kevin feel bad if he was being honest. Because he was so bad with feelings and words, he barely expresses those even towards Jacob, feeling burdened in some way. And even though Jacob knew that he loved him, he wanted to _tell him_ properly _so badly_ sometimes that he could cry because he almost never could. He tried to do his best by being affectionate towards him, but even then he gets afraid that it might be something Jacob didn't want or that he would get annoyed by it rather sooner than later.

"What are you thinking 'bout, Kev?", Jacob spoke out, his lips almost touching Kevin's ear.  
"Nothing..." Kevin lied, which Jacob of course noticed, but he didn't want to push the younger too far.

"I love you," the older said, pressing a kiss under Kevin's ear.  
"You too" Kevin managed to mumble, fidgeting with the remote he was still holding.

Even with the next episode playing, Kevin didn't watch it anymore, way too deep in thoughts already.  
Thinking about it, they've never gone any further than cuddling and some short pecks and kisses. Jacob never even asked if Kevin wanted to go any further, he never said what _he_ wanted, he only ever did what he knew Kevin was fully okay with.   
On one hand, Kevin was happy that Jacob was so caring, but on the other hand, it was once again a reason why he felt bad towards the older. He could imagine that Jacob would go further if it was _Kevin_ who initiated it, but he would be too nervous and awkward to speak out something like this. He wished Jacob would just push him sometimes.  
He knew Jacob was careful with him because it was Kevin's first-ever relationship, but he understood that Jacob had feelings and needs too and he could only imagine how hard it is for the older to completely back out of his own needs to make it better for Kevin.

Kevin registered a sigh next to him before he saw the TV lights turned off.  
With a confused expression, he turned around to the older.  
"It's getting late" he commented. Jacob was a much better liar than Kevin, so of course, the younger didn't notice that that wasn't the actual reason why Jacob turned off the TV.

Kevin sat still in his place while the older got up, tidying the room a bit and changing the lights from the main ones to the small lamp beside his bed.  
"Let's get ready for bed," Jacob said, pulling the younger out of the bed to take him to the bathroom.

Both of them were finished rather fast, so soon after, Kevin found himself lying besides Jacob, tightly wrapped in his warm embrace, drowning himself in the soft smell of Jacob's perfume. And despite his head being full of thoughts, Kevin fell asleep soon.

Jacob woke up first the next morning, Kevin was still sound asleep next to him, so he carefully got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen.

He knew fairly well that he couldn't cook, but he decided to make breakfast in hopes to get Kevin's mind off whatever he was thinking about yesterday, even if it would only him nagging about how he managed to burn the eggs or something.

After looking around to see what they had around the house, he decided to make scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. So even if everything would go wrong, there was no way he could fuck up some toast.

It didn't even take twenty minutes until he had everything finished. Being quite satisfied with what he made, he plated everything before balancing it back to his room, where he put it down on his desk before going to his bed to wake up the younger.

"Wake up Kevin, I made breakfast," Jacob said, slightly shaking him by the shoulder.  
The younger only groaned, pulling the blanket further over his head.  
"You slept almost nine hours, you can't tell me you're still tired" the older laughed, taking the blanket away, causing the younger to whine.  
"You're so mean" he muttered as he sat up.  
"I know" Jacob laughed, handing Kevin one of the plates.  
"I won't die from this, will I?", Kevin jokingly asked.  
"I hope not" the other replied, taking his own plate and beginning to eat.

With that, they sat in silence for a while, but none of them were bothered by it.  
"Your cooking has gotten better," Kevin said once he finished his plate.  
Jacob couldn't help but smile at the praise. "Thank you," he said, the smile still present on his lips.

"So, any plans for today?", Jacob asked the younger after he brought the plates back to the kitchen.  
"I think I should go home today, my mom already asked me why I'm away for so long" Kevin responded. By now he already got dressed and was sitting at Jacob's desk.  
"Understandable, I would miss you too if we wouldn't see each other for more than two days" Jacob laughed.  
"Oh come on, you've survived more than that" Kevin told him.  
"Yeah, but your mom as well, but you still listen to her when she says to come home" the older pouted.  
"Well, she is my mom after all" Kevin chuckled at the expression Jacob made. "And when I'm not here I can't distract you from your recordings" he reminded the older.  
"You don't distract me" Jacob argued, but Kevin shook his head with a laugh.   
"Your comments say otherwise," he told him.

Jacob only continued to pout but didn't argue when Kevin said he was going home.  
"I'll finish up the editing and send them to you later," Kevin said before getting in his car and driving home.  
Normally he wouldn't use his car for the distance between their two houses as it was already only a seven-minute walk through a park, but since he still had it parked at Jacob's from two days ago he had to get it home somehow.

When he arrived at his house, he remembered that his parents were both working, so he made his way to his room, where he set his bag as well as his new camera to the side and laid down on his bed with a sigh.  
He knew if he wouldn't get to work anytime soon his thoughts would start creeping onto him again and he definitely couldn't use any form of a depressive episode at the moment. But he couldn't get himself to get up again, so instead, he took out his phone and scrolled through his Instagram feed.  
It didn't take long until there was a picture of Jacob at which Kevin haltered. It was another picture Kevin took when they were on their trip. After Jacob annoyed him multiple days that he wanted to go shopping, the younger agreed to it, not able to deny any of Jacob's wishes.  
Jacob only posted it the day they got home though as he had posted almost daily during those two weeks.

Kevin studied the features of Jacob, even though he had known his face for over twelve years now. But he was just so mesmerizing to Kevin that he couldn't help it.  
  
He then began to scroll through Jacob's feed only, smiling when he remembered the moments the different pictures were taken.  
Almost at the end of the feed (yes, he was scrolling for a fairly long time), he came across a picture of Jacob and one of his exes from college. They were still friends, so they agreed to just leave it there, but Jacob deleted the original caption and put another one instead though.   
It wasn't like Kevin was jealous, he was friends with her as well. But he remembered traits she, and most of Jacob's other exes, had, that Kevin knew he didn't have.   
He wasn't outgoing, he was the most lightweight person you could ever drink with, he wasn't strong nor curvey, yet he was heavier than Jacob who did have quite some muscles, and on top of all, he wasn't a necessarily fun person to be with because he would always question things.

With a deep sigh, he locked his phone and rolled to his side.  
He started to wonder why Jacob was even with him, not only as a boyfriend but as a best friend as well. Out of pity? Kevin had always been a rather lonely person until Jacob came by and took him into his group of friends.  
Maybe he just agreed to get together with him because Kevin was being way too obvious and Jacob is way too kind...

He didn't even notice that he started crying, but he honestly couldn't care less about the tears anyway. 

He didn't know how much time has passed. He also didn't notice the soft knock on his door and someone entering, only when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Kevin, sweety, is everything alright?", he heard the voice of his mother. She was right beside him but it sounded so far away.  
"Yeah, don't worry" he mumbled, glad that he stopped sobbing somewhere along the way of his, apparently a couple of hours long, crying.  
"Jacob called me and said that you didn't pick up the phone and ignored his messages. Did anything happen between the two of you?", she then asked.  
"No, everything is fine. I just wasn't on my phone" Kevin told her, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Oh, honey. Come, give your mom a hug" she said, pulling her son up and turning him towards herself  
Kevin felt like a little kid again, honestly, but he knew that his mom would always be there for him whenever he had to struggle with something and she would always try to help even without forcing Kevin to explain something because she knew that sometimes, there just wasn't an explanation on why you felt sad.

After Kevin's tears finally came to an end, his mother broke the hug and took a look at her son.   
Carefully she brushed his hair out of his face and gently stroked his cheek.  
"You should call Jacob, he's worried sick about you" she recommended.  
Kevin nodded in a small motion, looking down onto his lap.  
"Don't forget, we're here for you" she reminded him before she stood up again and went to the door.  
"Thanks, mom" Kevin mumbled before she left his room with a smile on her face.

Kevin knew that there was no way he could call Jacob now. He would instantly hear that Kevin had been crying and would probably come over as fast as possible, but Kevin didn't want to bother him with that.  
Still, he took his phone. He could at least text him.

When he looked at his screen, he saw that he had six missed calls and about ten messages, all from Jacob. The first messages weren't different from normal, just asking him if he was home yet and if he wanted to talk later in the evening. Those messages were already four hours ago, so when Kevin didn't answer after two hours, Jacob's messages showed worry, asking him if everything was alright or if something happened.

Kevin tried not to start to cry again when he saw the messages and slowly typed an answer.

_'everything's alright, no worries. I just fell asleep when i came home, sorry'_

Not even a minute after he sent the message, his phone lit up.  
Jacob was calling him. _Fuck._

He knew that if he wouldn't answer, he would know something was off. But if he would answer he would know as well.

With shaking hands he accepted the call and put him on speaker so he could hold his phone further away.  
  


"Kevin?" Jacob voice could make the younger break then and there  
"Sorry I didn't send the videos yet, I'll be working on them now, okay?", he mumbled, his voice already breaking at the first words.  
"You weren't sleeping, were you?", Jacob asked, ignoring what he said.  
So he knew anyway.  
"No" Kevin admitted.

"What were you thinking about?", the older wanted to know.  
Sometimes Kevin hated how well he knew him.  
"Nothing specific" he answered.  
He could hear Jacob sigh on the other side of the call.  
"Sorry" the younger then mumbled.  
"Why are you apologizing?", Jacob frowned.  
"Because," Kevin said.  
"Because, what?", the older wanted to know.  
"Just because" Kevin replied.

"You know I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, right?", Jacob told him.  
"There's nothing wrong" the younger insisted "I'm just stressed and tired" he added.

Jacob sighed again.  
"Just know that I'm here for you, okay? No matter what" he reminded the younger.  
"I know" Kevin mumbled in reply.  
"I love you," Jacob said, his voice sweet and sincere.  
Kevin could only hum, trying to hold back his tears.

When the call ended Kevin let out the breath he was holding. He got up to sit down at his desk to work on the videos and to get his mind off just everything.

It were only two videos and there wasn't much editing too left, but it at least distracted him for the time being.  
He finished both of them in less than an hour and sent them to Jacob but told him to look over them to see if there were any mistakes or anything.  
Only then he realized how hungry he actually was as the breakfast at Jacob's was the last he ate over the whole day and it was getting dark again already.

He went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich before deciding to go and take a walk once he finished it.  
Even if he normally disliked going outside, he felt like he couldn't breathe if he would stay inside any longer, so he put on shoes and took his keys before leaving the house.

The air was a bit colder than he expected it to be, but since he still wore Jacob's hoodie it wasn't as bad.  
Without noticing he quickly arrived in the park between his and Jacob's houses. Luckily not many people were out anymore so he sat down on a bench, leaning back and closing his eyes.  
He probably still looked fucked up from crying for four hours straight, but he just hoped that no-one he knew would come by to ask about it.

It was quiet and Kevin could only hear the wind in the trees and some birds until he also heard steps approaching him.

"Hey, uhm, sorry if I disturb you, but are you alright?", a deep voice asked, Kevin knew it from somewhere but he couldn't think of anyone.  
"Yeah," Kevin said, lifting his head and smiling at the guy in front of him.

When he looked at him he noticed that he knew his face as well. His red hair was something you couldn't not remember once you saw it, Sunwoo.  
But despite being sure about who he was, he kept quiet, hoping that the other wouldn't recognize his voice.

"Would you mind helping us? We just moved here and honestly, I have no idea where we are" Sunwoo asked him.  
"Sure, how can I help you?", Kevin asked politely. That's the only positive thing he learned from working at a supermarket: even if he was bad at lying, he was great in being overly friendly to strangers.  
"Is there any store still open around here?", the red-haired boy asked. In-person he was so much less intimidating than in his videos and he was a lot shorter than expected as well honestly speaking, even though he was still taller than Kevin himself.  
"Yeah, there should be a corner-shop down the road to the left if you go that way" Kevin explained, pointing to a side entrance of the park.  
"Thank you" Sunwoo smiled before turning around and going to another boy that was waiting a few meters away.

Kevin took out his phone, pretending not to look at them anymore, but peeking up every few seconds. The fact that it was getting darker by the minute also helped as they probably couldn't make out his eyes properly.

The two boys talked for a short while before Kevin saw how Sunwoo took the other boy's hand and leading him the way he just told him.

With a smile, Kevin got up from the bench and opened the chat with Jacob.

**Kev**  
_lol, Sunwoo has a boyfriend?_

He made his way home, but as he was looking at his phone most of the time he made sure to walk slower.  
The moment Jacob came online, he instantly began to type

**Jakey  
** _Sunwoo as in Kim Sunwoo??_

**Kev  
** _yea_

**Jakey**  
_how do you know? how do_ i _not now?_

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle, imagining Jacob's reaction in person.

**Kev  
** _I think I just met him and his boyfriend. Apparently, they just moved here_

He saw that Jacob was still only but wasn't typing

_Don't text him tho, I don't think he wants people to know_

**Jakey  
** _i wont, dont worry, can i ask him where he lives tho?_

**Kev  
** _I guess?_

Kevin put his phone away for the rest of his way home, which wasn't much anymore.  
When he got home he greeted his parents and went to his room again.  
He was glad the small walk actually helped him get his mind off everything.

Not knowing what to do with the rest of the day he sat down at his desk and edited some random pictures he had on one of his HDD. It felt like forever since he last worked on photos and it felt nice to do so. It was another one of those tiny things that could calm him down.

He scrolled through the files, soon finding old pictures from university and college even.  
Everything older than that was on another HDD but he was honestly surprised that he found college photos.

Even back then Kevin rather took pictures of others than to let himself be photographed, but he did found a picture of him and Jacob together, smiling brightly.  
He couldn't help but smile at the picture as he sent it to the older.

Jacob was sitting at his computer when Kevin was continuously texting him.  
First, it was that with Sunwoo which actually took him by surprise as he had never talked about that with Sunwoo. But on the other side, they didn't know each other for that long and even if they got along quite well Jacob could understand that he wouldn't just tell him something like that. Maybe his boyfriend was similar to Kevin and didn't want to make the relationship public.

Later, when Kevin sent him the picture of them in college he smiled at the image.  
Seeing that Kevin was just texting him every now and then and even sending a picture with him in it meant that he was somehow in a better mood than he was before, which relieved Jacob.

He was thinking of making it his home screen, but then again his current one was a picture of their intertwined hands at the beach.  
After a short debate, he decided to keep his old picture but to print the one Kevin sent him.

Meanwhile, Sunwoo also answered him about his question where he lived. And in fact, he did live quite near now as he told him he just moved the week before and that he and his roommate were still in the process of getting everything set up.

They agreed that they could meet up once he got settled and maybe the could also film a collab for Jacob's channel as well then and not only for Sunwoo's.  
But right now, he was waiting for said younger to be finished with eating so they could record the video as planned.   
Changmin was also there, so the two of them were already chilling on the discord server, talking a bit while waiting for the other.

"Why don't you ask Kevin if he wants to join us? The more people the more fun" Changmin suddenly suggested.  
"I can ask him, but I think he only plays LoL and some online MMORPG," Jacob told the other.  
"Well, you used to not play at all, maybe he'll have fun with some other games too," the younger said. Therefore Jacob took his phone again and texted Kevin about Changmin's idea.

Kevin was online for a while before he actually typed out an answer in which he agreed to it, even if it seemed rather reluctant.  
With that, Jacob waited until the younger logged on to Discord so he could add him to the call.

Jacob actually thought there would be an awkward silence because Kevin doesn't speak to strangers often, but as Changmin was pretty talkative and hyper, he was the one talking most of the time. Jacob and sometimes Kevin would just answer his questions if he had any.

Not too soon after, Sunwoo also joined the call, slightly confused on why Kevin was there, but he didn't mind. And he also agreed that it was a good idea to have an even number of people for most games.  
Before they recorded, Sunwoo asked Kevin if it was okay with him, to mention his name in the video title and so on, to which Kevin all agreed, probably not wanting to make anything complicated for the other.

The recording was going well and Kevin warmed up to the other two a bit as well, which meant that he wasn't silent the whole time. It may not seem like much but for him it was, and Sunwoo and Changmin knew that as well as Jacob told them about it as well as they also knew it by following Jacob on his social media where Kevin was mentioned every now and then as well.  
  


Sunwoo recorded the outro and ended the video, but the four still stayed in the call for a while, so Sunwoo and Jacob talked about what they could do for their collab, while Changmin was whining and complaining that he wanted to meet up with them too but lived too far away to just meet for a recording.  
"Maybe you can come over for a weekend when all of us are free" Jacob then suggested.  
They all agreed to that and again thought about possible video ideas.

Kevin was completely silent the whole time, but Jacob kept texting him to make sure he was okay and wasn't uncomfortable with any topic they were talking about.  
When it was about to be midnight, Kevin said his goodbye, as he had to work in the morning, and left the call.

"He's such a nice guy, it's so sad that he has such a timid personality. sometimes I thought he would hate us" Changmin whined.  
"He's always been like that, it has nothing to do with you. He just isn't the type for new people" Jacob explained to him.

"But when you and Sunwoo meet, will Kevin be there too? I mean, you two hang out pretty much all the time and he's in charge of most of your recordings, no?" Changmin then asked.  
First, Jacob couldn't help but chuckle, thinking about the fact, that Sunwoo had already seen Kevin earlier that day, but just didn't know  
"I don't know, I can ask him if he wants to do the camerawork then," the older said with a shrug the other two couldn't even see.

After that, they also decided to go to bed as they were getting tired as well and didn't really want to get up too late the next day

Since it was the weekend coming up now, Jacob knew that he wouldn't be seeing Kevin much due to his work. Of course, Jacob was sad about it, but he also understood that they couldn't and shouldn't hang around each other all the time.

So to kill time, as he himself rarely has to work on weekends, he decided to clean his room because it was really needed by now. Whenever he recorded a video he would just shove everything in one corner or something so the viewers couldn't see it, but Kevin already commented often enough that he should clean again, so he finally did it. And it should also be clean for when Sunwoo would come over.

Kevin's day was rather unspectacular, so he was glad when he was finally at his last job of the day, even though it would take until the middle of the night until he finished.  
Lucky for him, even though he worked as a bartender, he was rather in charge of mixing the drinks instead of serving the people, so there was little to none social interaction if there was another bartender. And luckily, his colleague Eric learned how little he wanted to interact with the customers so he served them instead.

When his shift finally ended it was two in the morning and he could probably sleep on the spot if he would get a chance to sit down anywhere.   
Therefore he tried to make it home as fast as possible as he could also use a shower before actually going to bed.

He was strolling through the streets, not really having to look up much as he knew most of the way by heart now, but he did, in fact, lift his head when he noticed that he was near Jacob's house.   
For a moment he was thinking about texting the older, but then again he was probably sleeping already. He stood there for a few more moments until he decided to text him anyway.

**Kev**  
_Are you still awake?_

Against his thoughts, Jacob was online almost instantly.

**Jakey**  
_yeah, whats up?_

**Kev**  
_Can we meet? I'm in your street_

Jacob didn't answer him but stayed online for a few more minutes.  
With a sigh, Kevin put his phone back into his pocket and breathed in the cold night air.

He could feel a pair of arms wrap around him as a warm body pressed onto his back.  
"Hey, Kebbie" Jacob's voice was warm and soft in his ears.  
"Hey" Kevin replied, leaning into the warmth.

"Should we go home? It's late and cold" Jacob then asked, getting a nod from the younger in response.  
The older carefully took Kevin's hand into his own before leading him to his house.

"Do you want to take a shower first?", Jacob then asked, but Kevin shook his head, he changed his mind after all, now he just wanted to cuddle with the older.  
"I'll shower when I wake up," he said, taking off his jacket and putting it over Jacob's chair.  
"Get yourself ready, you know where everything is. I have to go to the bathroom real quick" Jacob then told him, giving him a short peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

After choosing some comfortable clothes, he quickly changed and sat down on the bed, waiting for the older to return.  
He also was so free to take one of Jacob's favourite raspberry candies that he had on his desk.

When Jacob came back, he pretty much tackled the younger, causing him to lay down onto the bed, unable to move under the other's body.

"Jake, please. I'd really like to breathe" Kevin laughed, trying to push Jacob up a bit, but he didn't move an inch.  
"But you were so cute" Jacob argued, lifting himself a bit so he was hovering over the younger, a pout on his face.  
"I was literally just sitting here," Kevin told him, trying to hide the blush somehow.

Jacob didn't answer him, instead, the older scanned Kevin's face for a while before leaning down again and giving him a short kiss.  
With a frown, he lifted himself up again. "Raspberry?", he quietly mumbled to himself, making Kevin chuckle.  
With a smile, he stuck out his tongue, the candy still on it.  
"That's one of my last ones" Jacob whined when he saw the red candy.  
"I'll buy you new ones, you big baby" Kevin laughed, but instead of answering, Jacob dipped his head down again, letting his tongue slip into Kevin's still slightly parted lips, locking their lips once again.

Kevin wasn't really sure how to react to the situation, so he just grabbed onto Jacob's shoulders and shyly imitated the movements the older did.  
When Jacob broke the kiss, he had a victorious smile on his face as he was able to steal the candy, but when he looked at Kevin's deep red face he only then understood what he has done.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry, I should've asked-" he began to ramble, realizing it was the first time they actually _made out._ And it was probably Kevin's first time ever too.

But completely against Jacob's expectations, the younger giggled. He fucking _giggled._ And he sounded so damn cute.  
"It's fine, Jake" Kevin reassured him, the blush still prominent, making his smile seem even more sincere.  
Jacob now returned the smile before letting himself fall down next to the younger, pulling him close.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh when the older yawned, his eyes tearing up.  
"How can you be so tired all of a sudden?", Kevin laughed, turning on his side to face Jacob.  
"I've been tired the whole day" the older pouted.  
"Sleep well then" Kevin smiled, turning around again to turn off the light before snuggling up in Jacob's embrace.

It's been about two weeks since Jacob and Sunwoo made plans to collaborate when the younger of the two texted Jacob that he would be free the following weekend.  
Of course, Jacob agreed to it pretty much instantly, but he also remembered that he had to ask Kevin if he wanted to be behind the camera checking up on everything.

The thing was just, Kevin was once again all over the place with his emotions and one day they would be lying in bed the whole day, just talking about nonsense, there were other days where the younger just wouldn't leave the house so Jacob had to ask Kevin's parents to look if everything was okay because he was pretty sure that he didn't actually would like company but would endure it if it would be his mother. Most of the time Kevin would text him some kind of apology, even though the older told him often enough that there wasn't anything he should apologize for. He also wasn't sure what the reasons for his meltdowns were, but he didn't ask because he didn't want to pressure the younger.

Yet, he still had to ask him soon as there were only two days left, so he was waiting for the younger to finish his shift in the library, waiting in the café once again.  
Usually, he would save about half of the coffee he got himself for Kevin but right now he was too nervous to drink even the tiniest sip.

Jacob honestly didn't understand what he was so nervous for. He usually wasn't the fidgety or nervous type of person. Maybe because he had really no idea how Kevin would answer? Most of the time when he would ask the younger something he would know him well enough to know what he would say. But right now he really couldn't think of it, because on the one hand, Kevin couldn't really cope that well with new people, but on the other hand, he would easily give in to anything Jacob would ask him for if he used his puppy eyes.

"Let go of the coffee if you don't want to spill it all over your pants" a familiar voice, Kevin's, spoke in front of him.  
With no second thought, he took his hands, which were apparently shaking, away from the cup and folded them on his lap instead.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?", Kevin asked him, taking the almost full cup of coffee.  
"Okay so, you know about the collab I and Sunwoo were planning, right?" Kevin nodded. "He said that he would be free on the weekend so I wanted to ask you if you want to do the camera work or if I should do it in case you're too uncomfortable" Jacob explained.

Kevin's expression didn't really show what he was thinking, making Jacob worry a bit.  
"Well, technically, we've already met each other even though he didn't notice that it was me. But I guess if he doesn't go out in the word exposing me, it should be okay" Kevin told the older, finishing the coffee that was already cold.  
Jacob's whole expression lit up at the answer the younger gave him and if they wouldn't have been in public he probably would've dragged Kevin into a tight hug.

After Jacob got himself a new coffee the two boys made their way to their homes, Jacob insisted on dropping off Kevin even though the older's house came before so he would have to take a detour. But Jacob said that he didn't care about it, no matter what kind of arguments Kevin might have.

"I have to work the whole day tomorrow and the day after, so I'll see you Friday night?", Kevin said once they were in front of his house.  
"Sure, come by whenever you're free" Jacob agreed, giving him a short peck after checking that no one was around.  
With that, Kevin went inside and Jacob made his way to his house as well so he could upload a video as well as an Instagram-post.

After thinking about it for quite a long time, he decided to make his YouTube channel revolve mostly around fashion and some vlogs so it was pretty similar to his insta as well.  
Therefore it was mostly things like fashion reviews and stuff like that what he recorded, but he was satisfied with his content and the viewers liked it as well. And it was just fun to record in general so Jacob stuck to it.  
Kevin was pretty much his manager if you'd like to call it like that. He always looked over his upload schedule, checked up on everything during recordings in case the mic or camera wasn't working and he took care of any kinds of emails. And Jacob was so thankful that the younger was doing all of that for him despite having a lot of actual work himself.

The day of the collab came and while Jacob was cleaning his room once again, Kevin was still in bed, trying to get some more sleep.  
Jacob's phone went off and Kevin instinctively took it and looked at the message.   
"Sunwoo asks if his friend can come over too," he said, hoping his voice was loud enough for the other to hear.  
"Yeah sure" Jacob replied, looking over to the younger with a smile.

Kevin texted back for the older, putting the phone back on the nightstand before getting up as well. "Can you give me some clothes?", he asked the older while somehow trying to flatten his hair.  
Just as requested, Jacob took some clothes and handed them to the younger so he could get dressed for which he stood up and went to the bathroom.  
It's not like they've never seen each other shirtless or in underwear before, but Kevin was a bit self-conscious when it came to his body and hid it rather often than not.  
Sure, Jacob was a bit sad about, has been for the past twelve years they've been friends honestly, but he'd always let Kevin do what made him feel more comfortable.

After Kevin came back, he quickly helped Jacob with the rest of the cleaning, so it would be faster.   
As if it was planned, the moment after they finished, Jacob's phone went off once again.   
Sunwoo texted him, that he and his friends would be in the way now and that it shouldn't take too long as he lived closer than expected.

Sunwoo and Jacob both held their collab in secret to surprise their followers so they decided not to go out to film, but instead, Jacob planned something that they could easily do inside. Like that Kevin and Sunwoo's friend weren't risked to be leaked either.

With the okay from the younger, Jacob started filming the intro, still playing mysterious while explaining what's about to happen.  
When the doorbell rang, Jacob gave the camera to Kevin and went to open the door.

Jacob greeted the two boys and let them come it, leading him to his room where they stopped recording for now, so they could actually introduce each other properly.

Chanhee, the friend Sunwoo brought, seemed to recognize Kevin first.   
"Wait, weren't you that dude from the park?", he asked the older.  
"Yeah" Kevin shrugged, now also getting the attention from Sunwoo who was talking to Jacob.  
"Really? Why didn't you say anything?", the younger asked.  
"Because it would've been awkward?", Kevin argued with a nervous laugh.

They continued talking for a bit before resuming to the recording, Chanhee and Kevin both staying behind the camera while their boyfriends were doing their thing. (Chanhee and Sunwoo said that they were roommates, but the way they acted still let Kevin guess that he was right with his first impression).

The recording took multiple hours as they also took some breaks in between, so the sun was already setting when they called it a day.  
But to everyone's surprise, Kevin said that he had one last thing planned, but he had to get something from home first.  
Therefore, the four of them made their ways to Kevin's house, still slightly confused, and waited for him to get whatever he needed.

When he came back out, he ordered everyone to get in the car.  
Sunwoo and Chanhee still didn't have an idea about what was going on, but Jacob quickly recognized the bag Kevin was holding.

The drive wasn't too long, and after realizing what Kevin planned, Jacob couldn't stop smiling, which only added to the confusion of the other two who were sitting on the backseat rather quietly.

"So what exactly is happening now?", Sunwoo managed to ask when they got out of the car in the middle of nowhere.  
"Try guessing" Kevin shrugged, taking his bag with his camera from Jacob as he held it during the ride.  
The younger two fell silent again, thinking about what possibly his intentions were.

"Photos?", Chanhee then guessed, remembering Kevin's Instagram profile.  
Kevin only smiled and gave him small applause to show him that he guessed right.   
"Now get going before the sun is completely gone," Kevin said, pushing him and Sunwoo the way he wanted them.  
"Wait, me too?", the older of the two asked.  
"Of course you too. I have enough pictures of Jacob, I don't need more of him" he said, to which Jacob only pouted.

Chanhee was still confused but did what Kevin asked him for.  
"Just be natural, okay?", Kevin told the two of them.

Sunwoo and Chanhee were a bit further away, so Kevin only saw that they were saying something to each other, but he couldn't understand what it actually was.

"They are cute together" Jacob commented, watching his boyfriend taking the pictures.  
"Yeah" the younger agreed.

The other two were seemingly bickering about something and Jacob just wanted to shout 'just kiss him already', when Sunwoo leaned down to the older and did exactly that.  
"Did you get that?", Jacob asked, honestly a bit shocked about what just happened.  
"You bet I did," Kevin said with a grin.

When Sunwoo broke the kiss, Chanhee nervously looked over to the other two, afraid of their reaction, but Jacob just gave them a thumbs up with a smile while Kevin was too focused on his camera to give a proper reaction.

Sunwoo said something to the older with a victorious smile which caused the latter to hit his shoulder, but he smiled as well.  
  


"Should we tell them too?", Kevin asked, looking up to the older as he was still kneeling on the ground.  
"Only if you feel ready for it," Jacob told him, stroking through his hair.  
"Yeah, I think so," the younger said, a small smile on his lips as he stood up again.

The other two made their way back to Kevin and Jacob, but Chanhee was constantly fidgeting with his hands, not wanting to look up.  
Sunwoo was about to say something but Jacob was faster.   
"You don't have to explain anything, it's fine with us and we won't tell anyone" Jacob promised.

Sunwoo's serious expression changed to a smile, happy about the fact that the two of them were accepting of it, as acceptance wasn't something he grew up with.  
"In fact, we have something to tell you too," Jacob said.  
A bit confused, Sunwoo tilted his head a bit. "What is it?", he asked.

Jacob grabbed Kevin by the waist and pulled him closer.  
"We're together," he said, smiling brightly.

Sunwoo as well as Chanhee seemed a bit shocked about what Jacob just said.  
"Are... are you serious?", Sunwoo then managed to ask.  
Kevin slowly nodded, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Congrats" Chanhee then said with a smile.  
"You too" Kevin replied, also smiling.

"That means we can go on double dates and no-one knows what's happening!", Jacob exclaimed with a laugh.  
"Technically we could" Sunwoo agreed, also laughing.

Kevin drove Chanhee and Sunwoo home and promised them to send them the pictures he took before driving back to Jacob's house.  
"Do you want to stay over?", the older asked once Kevin parked the car.  
"I'd love to, but my dad needs the car in the morning and I need my laptop to edit today's stuff" Kevin sighed.  
"Can I stay over at yours then?", Jacob asked with big eyes.  
"Yeah sure, just remember that my bed is small as fuck" the younger agreed, driving down the street.

"You can go to sleep whenever you want. I'll try to get as much edited as possible" Kevin said, sitting down at his desk, deciding that he would first edit the photos as they shouldn't take too long and he could concentrate on the video better then. Luckily he remembered to take Jacob's SD-card as well before driving out for the pictures.

"But I wanna cuddle" Jacob whined as he sat on the bed, looking over to the younger with sad eyes.  
"Later. And the longer you distract me, the longer I will take to finish" Kevin said, not even having to look at the older to know what expression was on his face.

Still, with a pout, Jacob got up and changed into more comfortable clothes.  
Even though the two boys were the same height, Kevin's clothes were a bit too tight-fitting on Jacob for him to be comfortable in them in order to sleep, so he always had at least a pair of sweatpants in Kevin's room, luckily he younger wore bigger t-shirts (as well as he hoarded the ones he got from Jacob) so at least he could freely pick from those.

Once Jacob was properly settled in bed, Kevin could completely concentrate on the editing. As he predicted, it didn't take long to edit the pictures once he decided on which he wanted to use.  
He then went on with Jacob's video, which was way more material that he first thought, but if he could get through with at least cutting down the video to a proper length without editing many effects he would happy for the day.  
There was so much, he even decided to make a small bloopers video which could still be about ten or even twenty minutes long.  
  
When he finished dividing the footage into the actual video and the bloopers he called it a day. He also wanted to ask Chanhee if he should draw him a little chibi-version, as he had himself, for whenever he spoke in the background or if it should be cut out. But to ask that he would need Jacob's phone to text Sunwoo.

Therefore he saved the process but didn't turn off his computer yet. Instead, he watched some of the footage, his main attention being on Jacob most of the time.  
He just loved the older's smile. Even if it wasn't picked up through the camera that well, but his smile always looked so sincere, showing that he really enjoyed what he was doing.

With a smile, he closed his laptop, changed and got into bed. Since he only had a small bed though, there wasn't another option than to just lie on top of the older so that was exactly what he did.  
When he was as comfortable as he could get, he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders so neither of them would be too cold. With that Jacob also wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, holding him as close as possible, burying his nose in Kevin's hair.

"Love you" Kevin mumbled before falling asleep, feeling Jacob's hug tighten the slightest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!  
> rn I'm planning on a third part as well as a sunnew spin-off, so I hope i'll see y'all there too :D
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave comments and kudos <3  
> See you next time,  
> Phi~


End file.
